User talk:Wolffur
Welcome Hi, welcome to World of Fanfictions Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dragons page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blackstar27 (Talk) 05:23, September 21, 2011 I saw. Good job! :) Happy B-Day for me! XD 7 days to go 11:41, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm neutral with pokemon. And do you know who the user Blackstar27Hater is? He just spammed me. Happy B-Day for me! XD 6 days to go 16:55, September 21, 2011 (UTC) hey wolfy whats up? Bloody The Awesomest Cat Around 00:20, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Wolffur, I saw your new story. I like how you put me in there! Please write more! Happy B-Day for me! XD 6 days to go 19:45, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey wolfy, yes you can vote for the monthly featured story. I aslo fixed some grammer problems in your story, i hope you dont mind, but i did chande any words, i just changed where you put them to make them sound right-er :) Bloody The Awesomest Cat Around 16:56, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes wolfy, you may use the deparment heads idea [[User:Bloodstar18|'Santastar']][[Water's Great Guardian|'I Bring Toys To Good Toms And She-cats']] 05:14, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yor welcome =) have fun editing [[User:Bloodstar18|'Santastar']][[Water's Great Guardian|'I Bring Toys To Good Toms And She-cats']] 18:10, November 6, 2011 (UTC) yeah, i love puss in boots [[User:Bloodstar18|'Santastar']][[Water's Great Guardian|'I Bring Toys To Good Toms And She-cats']] 02:33, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Have you left Wolfy? [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm Not Here For Your Entertainment']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' I Was Fine Before You Walked Into My Life']] 09:49, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, YAY for new puppy and boo for skool XD thats okay, i was just wondering [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm Not Here For Your Entertainment']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' I Was Fine Before You Walked Into My Life']] 01:54, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Wolfy, I know you haven't left, and that your busy and all but, can you at least try to be more active? Your last non-talk-page edit was Oct. 26, and by the time you probally read this, that will have been over 3 months. I know its hard once you get out of the habite of getting on, i was inactive on this wiki and warriors wiki for like 3 months, but i starting geting on more, and writing and it helped me get my emotians out..better. So please try to edit a story of yours at least once a week, your friend bloody [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm Not Here For Your Entertainment']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' I Was Fine Before You Walked Into My Life']] 07:28, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure! :) Can you take it off the page for me tho? I Have Released My Jucices Now I Am Happy XD 21:21, December 23, 2011 (UTC) No problem-o :) I only did it cause it hadn't been edited in so long, but you said youd edit more so...yeah. I already took it down tho. Bye :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Ring In Th']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'e New Year!''']] 19:15, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Wolfeh, Whats up? you havnt been editing and I miss you T_T come on more pweese...for bloody? Getsuga Tenshō 01:05, January 27, 2012 (UTC)